


New Ideas and Cloudy Minds

by LuxCassidy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Allison, Dom Danny, Dom Derek, Dom Ethan, Dom Lydia, Dom Scott, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sub Aiden, Sub Allison, Sub Ethan, Sub Isaac, Sub Jackson, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxCassidy/pseuds/LuxCassidy
Summary: When Scott loses Allison, he decides to clear his head. Ending up at The Resonant, a dungeon owned by Derek, he decides to try something knew. In turn meeting Isaac who peeks his interest and helps him not think about Allison so much. When he finally decides to get the guts to explain the whole thing to Stiles, about where he's been the last few weeks, Stiles isn't just okay with the idea, but is actually interested in it. That is, until he finds out who owns the club. Having been hiding the fact of his crush and interest, the man who made him both squeal and come up with knew sarcastic, Sourwolf himself, Stiles then isn't sure if he'll be able to come to terms with what and who he really desires. He's not even sure that he could do it, thinking about it too much as usual. But then, his entire point of doing wasn't just because of sexual interest in it, but also to possibly even get out of his head sometimes, and not have to think about school or whatever else he was stressed out about.





	1. Curiosity

Stiles never knew that he was into this kind of thing. Scott was always the one to go out and do things like this, even though everyone thought Stiles would be the one to do something like this. Somewhere during their freshman year in college, Scott had gained a newfound confidence in himself. He wasn’t a mess like he used to be. Stiles thought Scott had lost his head when he tried to explain it to him, that is, after he got up the guts to do so. “Dude. It’s like... I’m completely in control of myself, but at the same time, I don’t have to worry or focus on anything else.”

    “What in the world made you decide to go to a BDSM club? I mean, what happened to listening to me for the rest of your wolvelihood? I thought we decided not to continue with the idea of making hard and fast decisions without really thinking about it first?,” Stiles questioned his best friend. “And what happened to Allison?”

    “Allison’s been gone for months…”

    “What? Where did she go? When did she leave? Why didn’t you tell me?,” he rambled, shocked and confused. Last he knew, things were working out for them just fine. “I mean, seriously man, what’s been going on with you lately?”

    “Allison decided to go on a foreign exchange trip to Europe, traveling and studying, as well as a new internship she applied for. I didn’t even know anything about it until she got it. She said she didn’t wanna say anything until then…,” Scott explained as he moved to sit in his rolling desk chair, his hands hanging between knees, staring down at the floor.

    “We tried the whole long distance thing, and that lasted for about a month and a half, but… were both a mess. I didn’t wanna hold her back… so I broke it off.” Scott shook his head. “I tried to keep my head out of it, tried not thinking about her. But I couldn’t. About a month ago, I was out for just a walk to clear my head, down on 6th street passed the old Monroe restaurant. It’s not a restaurant anymore. Downstairs is a dance club, but the upstairs has been turned into a dungeon.”

    Stiles was at a sort of loss of words. “...Okay, but what made you go in there, exactly?”

    “Well, it started pouring down rain, so I ran inside. Sat down at the bar and found out that they don’t serve alcohol. When I asked why, the bartender laughed and said he could tell I was new, asked me if I was going upstairs. I didn’t have a clue what he was talking about, but I was curious. He explained that his shift was over soon and that he could show me if I wanted. Isaac is his name. So I let him. I’ve been going a few nights every week since then.”

    “So… what’s your orientation?”

    “Wait, you’re not mad or disgusted or upset at all?,” Scott puzzled.

    “No. I get it… sort of. You never answered my question,” Stiles remind him.  
     
    “Oh. Dominant.”

   Stiles smirked, as he could tell that Scott’s face had lit up a little more when he had talked about the boy he met. “...and Isaac?”

    “He’s a sub…”

    This dungeon had sparked Stiles’ interest, curious himself about the club and he kind of wanted to meet this Isaac that he knew made Scott’s hard skip a beat. “When are you going back?”

    “Tonight.”

    Stiles nodded, the idea coming to him in better picture now. He knew he wanted to do this. One reason being to meet Isaac, but the other reason he wasn’t quite sure of, even though the thought occurred to him that he might want to go for other reasons. “Let’s go then.”

    Scott looked up at him, his eyes wide with a confused look on his face, as if he was trying to decipher Stiles’ open mindedness and reason for going. “Why?”

    “Because, I wanna meet this Isaac guy, and I’m curious about this whole thing. I’m not gonna say that I’m completely onboard with it, but I’m not gonna say that I’m not even littlest bit turned on by the idea either.” Stiles explained as best he could.

    “Okay… but we both have to change first,” the new dominant stood and walked over to his closet, going through the racks, putting something together.

    Stiles, scoffed and followed him. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing right now?” Scott just gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. “...Right. Graphic t-shirt and flannel is a no go for the club. Got it.” 

    Picking out a maroon V-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans, then handing him a pair of black high-top converse. “This will have to do for now. If you decide to continue going, we can get you a proper outfit. Those are probably a size too big so just wear thick socks.”

    Saying nothing, Stiles went into the bathroom and changed while Scott slipped into the closet to change. Deciding on a pair of leather pants and a harness that marked an ‘X’ across his chest and back. Changing into them before slipping on his combat boots. Exiting the closet to find Stiles sitting on the bed.

   “Woah, dude, that’s…” 

    Stiles had this look on his face, and it automatically gave Scott the realization he needed to notice what Stiles was thinking. “Stiles, no… gross.” Grabbing his keys he opened the apartment, heading down stairs.

    “Hey, no. That is not what I meant. I was going to say… that- that I’m attracted to those pants… not you. I mean I am attracted to other gay guys, and I am attractive to them as well, so…”

    “Oh really?”

    Stiles shut the door behind him as he followed him downstairs and to the car. “Yeah. There’s Danny and… well, Danny… and…”

    Getting in the car and turning the ignition, Scott started the car just as Stiles got in the passenger side and sat down, shutting the door and buckling. Doing the same before pulling out. “Danny’s with Jackson.”

    “Shut up. I’m still attractive to gay guys.” At least, Stiles thought he was.

    “Well, you better be ready to find out, cause here we are,” Scott replied as they pulled up outside the dungeon. The outside, full red brick except for the black sign lit of in blue LED lights, along with a few windows towards the top of the building. “The Resonant.”

   “What the hell kind of name is that? The Resonant…”

    “Don’t ask me. Ask Derek. He’s the one who named it, after all, he’s the owner,” explained Scott, as he got out of the car. Stiles sat surprisingly still, most likely from shock. Only looking at Scott when he was already out of the vehicle and shutting the door. “W-Wait… D-Derek… As in Derek Hale?”


	2. Beta Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally admits that he has been struggling with a lot of things in his life. Finding the balance between his own life and the supernatural world that he's been thrown into. And he even agrees to get the help he truly needs.

As they headed inside The Resonant, Stiles followed close behind Scott, completely freaking out and rambling, as usual. The bar area downstairs had been refinished from the old restaurant, more browns and reds and maroons. A more updated modern look. It wasn’t a restaurant anymore, but they did serve food… more like snacks, and nonalcoholic beverages. The lighting was very dull, with varying spotlights everywhere. “Why didn’t you tell me that Derek was the owner?”

Scott shrugged his shoulders as he walked. “Well, you didn’t exactly ask. Why? Do you have a problem with that? We can leave if you want… I can take you home.” Stopping in his tracks before they got too far inside.

There wasn’t a problem per say… Stiles stopped right behind Scott, almost crashing into him before he quirked his lip. Shaking his head. “No. No… that’s not it. I just… how did you find out that Derek was the owner? I mean, it’s not like you would meet the owner of a place like this right off the bat.”

Continuing to walk, Scott moved inside, heading over to the bar and taking a seat on one of the stools. Deciding it would be better to explain sitting down. “After Isaac and I got to talking, we both decided that we wanted to have a test run. But I’m still new to this, so I couldn’t completely be Isaac’s dominant yet, without training. The issue was that The Resonant, being so new, it doesn’t have any training classes. So we went straight to the source, finding out who the Head Dominant was. And that ended up being Derek, also come to find out that he was the owner.”

“Okay, this is…,” Stiles started to say ‘weird’, but he was interrupted.

“Sir, my shift just ended,” a young looking, lanky, curly haired man spoke up as he approached. Dressed in a tight black t-shirt and a pair of leather shorts that were probably a size too small, along with some black boots. “Oh, I’m sorry. Is this…?,” Isaac asked, ‘Stiles’ being implied.

“Stiles, this is Isaac,” Scott introduced.

Stiles made a short wave, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Isaac replied in a sort of shy tone.

“Isaac, can you go upstairs and find Derek for me? We’ll be up in just a minute,” asked Scott. Stiles could tell it was an underlying order. Isaac simply replied with a quick ‘Yes Sir’ and walked through the bar to the stairs by the wall.

“Wait, see Derek now… I don’t think I can do that…”

Scott smirked, “What? Does Stiles Stilinski have a crush on Derek Hale?” Smelling, not fear, or even nerves, but lowkey arousal. Standing up he backed away with an amused look on his face.

“Shut up, “ Stiles commented, getting up and heading towards the stairs, following Scott. At the top of the stairs was a small desk, with two people standing behind it. He froze when he saw who. Stiles fumbled in his head trying to rationalize and figure everything out. To say that he was shocked would definitely be an understatement, considering the situation. Scott had said that they were in Derek’s pack, but he didn’t ever think that they’d be here too. “Boyd, and Erica, you guys… wait, is Isaac…?”

“Yes. Isaac is in the pack too. All three of us,” Boyd spoke up. 

Erica came from out behind the counter, carrying a blue rubber bracelet with a white triskele printed on it. Snapping it around Stiles right wrist, she glanced up at him. “Okay, Batman. This is to let everyone know that what your orientation is and that you are just visiting, shown by the white triskele.”

“Wait. What does blue mean?,” Stiles rambled as the questions popped into his head, definitely confused.

Boyd resting his arms on the counter and leaning over it, he intertwined his fingers. “Black means dominant, red means switch, and blue means submissive. The white triskele essentially means that no one can touch you period.”

Stiles glanced to him as he spoke, fidgeting with bracelet. “Okay. Okay, but why are you automatically marking me as a submissive? I mean, I could be a dominant.” Although, all of them knew Stiles tendencies. Dominant wasn’t exactly his style, and even he knew it. When they all gave him the same look, he knew that wasn’t even a question to ask. Stiles Stilinski was no dominant, specifically because of one person. The whole pack knew. “Fine. But, why is there a triskele on it, then?”

Erica gave a look to Scott who only nodded, giving her permission to tell him. “Stiles. It shows what pack you belong to because… this is a club for all of our kind. Both supernatural and human. Only those humans who know about us. Derek started this place to give everyone an option or an… outlet.”

“Oh my god, this is insane,” Stiles shook his head and let out a breath, glancing over to Scott. “Actually no, this is worse than insane. I think I’m losing it.”

“Stiles, I think you’re a little overwhelmed. Maybe, we shouldn’t do this today. I can have Isaac tell him you weren’t up for it, that you weren’t ready yet,” Scott said as he stepped towards his best friend. His brother. Placing a hand on his shoulder.  
As the door to club area opened, the same curly haired, lanky statured boy peaked around it, his hand gripping the door. “Sir. Master Derek is waiting in his office. He said he would see Stiles. When he’s ready he can go on up.”

Scott looked back to Stiles from Isaac. He wanted to help him. To be honest, he knew his friend wasn’t completely stable, so to speak. Stiles had been out of sorts since that first night in the woods. The night that started it all. More so than normal. Especially since the kanima attacks. “Stiles…” 

The normally sarcastic male knocked his hand away. “Just. Take me to Derek.”

Reluctant to do so, Scott did take Stiles to Derek. Through the door, around the corner, down the side hallway and into a sort of lobby slash sitting area. At the end were two double doors, black with gold handles. The furniture, black with a maroon stitching. The walls were the same maroon color. Dark and rich. It was soft and warm and inviting. It didn’t hurt his eyes like the brighter shades would. Walking through the double doors, he knew Scott would be waiting outside for him when he came out. But when the door shut, and he turned around, that’s when he saw him.

“Stiles.”

Looking up to see Derek, Stiles froze at first. Then, he just knocked off his interest all of this, and the Alpha himself, as a joke. “Oh, look. It’s the Sourwolf. What’s the matter Der, got your tail tied to a bed?”

“Stiles…,” Derek said with a tone of annoyance and slight warning, sitting from behind his desk. Although, it had no real threat behind it. Files and papers were scattered across it, obviously due to the recent opening. There were even a few boxes, unopened, that could be spotted around the room. The man hadn’t had time yet to organize everything, and he had found his new least favorite thing that took up his time; paperwork.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna sit,” Stiles said, moving to sit in one of the two leather box type arm chairs that took up the space in front of the desk.

Sighing, the wolf stood and walked around to the front of the desk, crossing his arms and leaning back against it, crossing his ankles. Derek wanted this, but he had to be sure Stiles was up for it. Sure, it would be challenging. Stiles was sarcastic and pushy. He almost always deliberately challenged Derek. And he wanted him to, but because he wanted to do something about it. Yes, he wanted Stiles to still be his usual snarky self. However, he still saw Stiles as his submissive, if he wanted that. And if he needed that. He had to be up for it, otherwise, Derek wouldn’t go for it. “You are way too bratty to be a submissive.”

“Am not!,” Stiles exclaimed, looking up quickly. This was the first time that he actually looked at Derek closely since he entered the room. He noticed Derek’s stance, he tone and demeanor… definitely dominant. And his clothes… a grey v-neck, like he always wore. But then, he glanced just slightly lower, his eyes darting over the way a pair of leather pants clung to his legs. The man also wearing a pair of black combat boots.

Derek raised a brow at that, the way he pushed that he was a submissive by doing exactly what a submissive wouldn’t do. He knew that Stiles wouldn’t be able to be completely submissive, just when he needed it. When he needed Derek to do something to help him, even if he didn’t realize it himself.

“Shutting up.” Stiles said, ducking his head. One reason for doing so being to avoid Derek’s gaze, and then next so he would stop staring at him and his very intriguing choice of clothing. Staring down at his hands, fingers fidgeting like he always did. Especially when he felt like he was being watched, or when he was in some kind of uncomfortable situation. It was the way he could ‘hide’ or distract himself, even draw attention from him, his face, directly to something else. But Derek was his Alpha, whether he wanted one or not. And he knew what Stiles was doing.

Walking over to Stiles, he crouched down in front of him, cover the boy’s hands with his own, stilling him as well as causing him to look up at him. “I know you didn’t really give Scott an option in bringing you here. He said you wanted to meet Isaac and see what this place was about, but I think there’s another reason.”

The boy almost tried to pull away, look away, that way he could deny what that man had said, because it was true and he was right. He should’ve known Scott would have told him the way he’d been acting lately and the way he pushed coming here. Scott probably even texted him that they were coming. Sighing he bit his bottom lip and just nodded. “I’m fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen.”

“How long has this been going on?,” Derek wondered, curious as to how long Stiles had been hiding this from all of them.

“Since Gerard, the kanima, Matt… maybe before,” Stiles answered, “I don’t know. It just doesn’t stop. It’s like, I can stop it. I can’t do anything. I can’t help. I’m human. And terrified. Like I’m paralyzed and just watching everything happen around me, all over again. Allison left. And my dad and Scott…,” his voice trailed off.

“What about them?”

“I feel like there’s something wrong between us. I don’t know, it’s just like tension when we talk. Scott didn’t even tell me about Allison or any of what he’d been doing these last few weeks until now. It’s like I’m talking but no words are coming out. It’s like I’m breathing but, I can’t… there’s no air…”

“Stiles. Do you want me to help you with this?,” Derek asked, as his Alpha, as his friend, concerned.

“I-- Okay.” Stiles knew what he was asking. What Derek wanted, and even what he himself wanted. “I’ll be your submissive. I think it would help, both me and you, with everything that’s happened to us.”

Derek grew curious with that inquiry. “Me?”

“Kate took your control. This is your way of finding that again, isn’t it?”

The Alpha had to give credit to the boy for how smart and observant he was. “Yes, it is.”


	3. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is starting to lose his grip. His worry is starting to get to him. Can Derek pull him back and convince him otherwise, to not worry about anything else just yet? Everyone else? What the pack will think? The club? His guilt? His fear? Stiles isn't so sure he should do this, considering what little he's done to help and how much he's hurt them in the past.

***  
“I think what’s going on with you and your dad and Scott, it occurs whenever something bad happens again. Every time, you shut off from each other, and you don't talk about it. You’re hiding what you're feeling. Stiles. You're in pain.”

“No, I’m not. I’m not in pain. I’m just tired of feeling helpless. I’m human, Derek. I can't help but think about Kate… Peter, Gerard, Matt, the Alpha pack… me. What I did. I don't belong in the pack.”

“Helpless, afraid, guilty. Stiles, none of it is your fault. None of it could be helped. And it shouldn't be something for you to worry about. You help the pack a lot. There were a lot of things that we wouldn't have figured out if it weren't for you. The only thing I want you to focus on is your classes. Even with their importance, I want you to do so appropriately; beneficially.”  
***  
Stiles laid in bed, remembering his conversation with Derek earlier. Evidently, everyone was worried about him. Even Stiles was worried about himself. Allison called yesterday wondering what was going on. He should have known Scott would call her. And Lydia, he knew she’d show up soon, probably at his dorm, and she wouldn't call beforehand. He knew they just wanted to help, but he really just wanted to cut himself off from everyone. Then he wouldn't get them into danger. Then he couldn't hurt them. Shaking off the thought, Stiles rolled over and tried to go to sleep. But he couldn't. He probably should though. He was supposed to go over and see Derek, to talk and start their agreement. Scott was already asleep in his bed on the other side of the room. Stiles couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking. Plus, he didn't want to have another dream, a panic attack. He was tired of those, scared of them. Before he knew it, morning came, and the sun was shining in on him through the window.

So, he decided to just go ahead and get ready, dressing in his Batman t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and converse. Then writing Scott a note regarding his whereabouts before getting in his Jeep and driving over to the loft. But then, he waited, staring into space for definitely more than five minutes. He waited in the Jeep, not making a move to even open the door. He knew Derek was waiting for him, but he just… Could he do this? Could he give up his control? Could he give up whatever handle he had on things? Truth being that he didn't have much of a handle on anything. In fact, he was losing his grip. Pressing his lips into a flat line, Stiles sighed through his nose before getting out of the car, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking up to the loft door. He didn't even get the chance to knock --raising his right hand to the door-- before Derek opened the door. Of course, Derek knew Stiles was already there. Derek, dressed more casually this time, in his usual grey v-neck and a pair of black jeans, but also, he was wearing the same black boots from last night.

“What were you doing…,” Derek asked, “sitting out there for so long?” 

“I don't know.” Except he did. “Thinking?” As if he wasn't sure.

“You think too much.”

“I do not--,” Stiles started, but he stopped, knowing he wouldn’t be able to deny that to Derek. They both knew the truth. And he wasn’t good at lying. “I just… I’m just worried.”

Derek had picked up on that fact before he even came up to the door. He could smell it on him, on down the road, before he even pulled up. Slipping his hands from his pockets, he crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you worried about?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Stiles cupped each elbow with the opposite hand, forming a rectangle. “I don’t know… I mean, I’m not sure I can do this. You and the leather and then the, the… everything else.” The boy started to walk, pacing, motioning with his hands. Everything else… he couldn’t even name off the things that came to mind. Because nothing came to mind. He said that was thinking, but in all honesty, he wasn’t, he was just rambling on in his head, trying to figure out what the heck he was doing.

Grabbing Stiles by the forearms, the wolfie known as Sourwolf pulled the boy who gave him that nickname into the loft. “Me and the leather… everything else. Stiles, chill,” Derek said, shutting the door. “I think you need some time of not thinking for a while.”

“Derek, let go of me,” Stiles resisted somewhat as Derek pulled him inside, dragging his feet, about to argue with the man.

“No, Stiles. Listen to me,” Derek said as he turned Stiles to face him, keeping a grip on his forearms. “Me. The leather. Everything else. It’s just us. You and me. There is nothing else. And I won’t take you back to Resonant, not yet.”

That perked Stiles interest, making give Derek a funny look. “Well why not?”

“Because, you’re not ready for that yet. We need to work on us before we work with them,” he explained with good reasoning.

“With them?”

“Around them,” Derek edited his original statement to a better phrasing. 

“You do know Der that there is still you and the leather, and…,” Stiles questioned with a humorous tone, evidently at least somewhat back to his usual sarcastic self. 

Nodding at Stiles’ attempt to mess with his head, rolling his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest now that Stiles seemed a little better. “Okay, yeah, just, go kneel, in front of the couch.”

“...and the pack, and--”

“Stiles?,” Derek asked with a raise of those unsual but usual for him bushy eyebrows.

“What?,” the man asked, knowing exactly what he was doing to Derek, specifically because he was doing it deliberately. Purposefully and with great intent of getting something out of it. In time, Derek would be sure to give it to him.

Derek pointed towards what counted as the living room with his left hand, “Go!”

“Oh my God…!!,” Stiles exclaimed, turning and walking towards the living area at that command. “Okay… yeesh Sourwolf… put away the claws.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. Writing has been few and far between... or none between. College has been busy, stressful, and dramatic. Keeps me tired. I'll try and post another chapter soon.


	4. Deflective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is hiding something. Something big. And Derek can tell, in which he'll find out the answer to whatever was going with his boy by any means necessary. Except the answer, it's not what he's expecting. And it's not good.

Derek was sure to watch Stiles until he was comfortably rested on his knees on the pillow that he had put in front of the couch before hand. Walking behind the boy, past him, and into the bedroom, he unlocked and opened the chest that was usually never opened. It wasn’t something he had opened for a while actually, as he hadn’t had a personal submissive. Although, Stiles wasn’t exactly his personal submissive, this situation was the closest thing he had gotten to it. The boy that sat in the main area waiting for him, kneeling for him, he knew him and cared for him. Even though for a long time he wouldn’t admit it. There was no being impersonal in this situation. In fact, it’d probably pull them closer. Pulling a set of cuffs from the chest, he stood and knocked the chest shut.

When Derek came back, he saw the way Stiles was glaring at the floor. Furrowing his brows as he sat down on the couch, he rested his arms on knees positioned on either side of the boy. Running a hand through the boys hair, Derek gripped hold loosely and lifted his head up so that he was looking at him. “Stiles. What’s wrong? What changed since I walked away and came back?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to jerk away. When he did, Derek didn’t let go, his grip tightened. In which, Stiles hissed through clench teeth at the pulling of his hair. This was expected, except that Stiles moaned after the hissing. Derek froze at the idea, blinking, actually shocked. “What was that? Did you like that?”

That was when Derek released his hold of his new submissives hair. Stiles almost whined at the lost of contact but he held it back by tucking hit bottom lip behind his top teeth. Releasing his lip, Stiles looked at him. “No. Is it okay too?”

He nodded, “Of course, Stiles… what’s going on? You have to tell me what’s going or I can’t help you? Hmm?” Derek tried to be encouraging and rational in of all this.

Stiles said nothing. Derek’s thought process: ‘Okay. Fuck it.’

Getting up Derek kneeled behind the boy and cuffed his hands behind his back, then moving to where he could pull him up and lift him over his shoulder. Stiles gasp was a normal response. Derek walked into the bedroom and simply tossed him on the bed. Bouncing on the bed, laying on his back with hands off to the side, Stiles watched what his dominant was doing. His breathing picking up, his eyes glanced down as best they could as he noticed Derek climbing up onto the bed over him on his fists. Letting out heavy breath and licking his lips, Stiles swallowed, “Fuck…”

“Not yet, but we’ll get there. Just not today.”

Stiles shook his head at his close proximity, “Jesus.”

“I’m not him, just Derek. Though I am interested in what else you’d be calling me…,” Derek said as he adjusted his position to keep on hovering over the sub, resting on his fists and his knees on either side.

“Derek.”

Raising his brows, he cocked his head to the side in a nonchalant, humorous, way. “What? Are you planning on telling me what’s got you bugged? Cause that’s the only words I wanna hear coming out of your mouth right now.”

“I can’t form a complete thought with you this close to me, how do you expect me to tell you what I’m thinking?,” Stiles complained.

“Does it look like I care? If you can’t talk to me now, how are you going to talk to me with my cock in your ass? Start talking Stiles,” Derek argued back.

“Fine, okay!,” he exclaimed, hesitating before finally getting the words out. “ …I’ve done this before.” Stiles then looked away from Derek as best he could, and that was difficult considering their close proximity to one another. His dominant was kind of in his face.

“What do you mean you’ve done this before?”

“I mean I’ve been a submissive before, okay!,” Stiles pushed his voice vocally, and definitely unintentionally. He looked kinda shook after he realized he had just yelled really loud at Derek. It wasn’t like a few seconds ago, it was internal. Personal.

“When? I thought when Scott brought you to the club… that wasn’t your first time,” he concluded.

“To the club, or any club, yes. But not to this ideal of life. I got into this online thing about a year ago, bad experience… I never went back to it until now. Until I found out that Scott was involved in it. I thought it would be safer,” he started to explain. Then looking back to Derek, he realized he had just hit him on a whole other level, worse than a punch. 

Derek immediately sat up and pulled Stiles up with him before quickly uncuffing him, realizing what he had just done. He felt horrible even though he couldn’t have known. “Stiles, I--”

“It’s okay, Derek. Jackson--”

Just Jackson’s name ticked him off, considering that he jumped to conclusions. “Jackson did this? I’ll kill him.” 

Stiles eyes widened, crawling on the bed after Derek when he moved to get up. Grabbing his wrist, he pulled him back to the bed. Sitting up on his knees, he tried to explain. “No. Derek. Jackson and Danny found me. They had just been to dinner with Ethan, having only just took an interest in him. Ethan happened to be friends with the guy that did this to me. I-- he tied me to a chair, gagged me, and had been edging me for over an hour. He whipped me, messed with my head, said I was a freak for enjoying what I wanted. Ethan had played with him once, so they found me really easy. Ethan got the alert that he went live. People watched what he did…”

“I’m sorry… Stiles, what can I do?,” he asked, shaking his head at the thought of someone hurting what was his.

“It’s in the past. I want this, but I just… keeping it from you was hard. I almost didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t know if I could,” the boy sighed and pressed his lips into a flat line.

Cupping his cheeks with both hands, Derek kissed Stiles forehead. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Please, remember that you can tell me anything. Not matter what, I don’t care, I need to know. Especially if it involves your health and safety.”

His submissive nodded, “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but I seriously like this chapter. I've been really busy lately and have had a hard time figuring out how I wanted to watch this scene take place. Hope you like it.


	5. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Ethan meeting both Jackson and Danny, as well as learning the insight of events running up to the danger Stiles ran into.

January, 2018

Walking down the street, Ethan stuffed his hands in his pockets while pressing his lips together into a flat line. Having just reached the apartment building, the boy jogged up the steps and pushed the call button. Waiting anxiously, dressed in a black thermal half button up shirt and a black leather jacket with jeans, along with a pair of dress shoes, he paced slightly. That was when he heard the intercom come on. “Ethan?”

“Uh… yeah.”

It was Jackson that had spoke to him. “Jackson, finish getting ready,” he heard in the background. Ethan assumed it was Danny, obviously. “Ethan. Come on up.”

As soon as he heard the click of the door unlocking, Ethan opened the door and walked through the small lobby to the elevator. When he reached the third floor, the pressure really it him in the back of his head. A silent reminder that he was about to meet, face to face, the guys he’d been talking with over the phone and then skyping with for the past two weeks. The idea being a nice dinner, nothing fancy, and then a more closed off discussion for the more detail oriented side of this.

Knocking at the door, Ethan was greeted fairly quickly by Danny. “Hey, come inside. Jackson’s just finishing being a pain.”

“I am not,” Jackson argued as he came out of the back bedroom, apparently offended by the notion.

Danny shook his head, noticing the fact that Jackson was dressed in a maroon dress shirt, socks with no shoes on, along with the absence of his jeans. The man himself dressed in a white dress shirt, khakis, and some brown dress shoes. “Would you go finished getting dressed before I make use of your lack of clothing. We have reservations at The Carson in thirty minutes.”

Ethan scoffed at the look of Jackson, which was probably a good thing, considering that it took the edge off a little bit. Jackson was amusing, even though he was being quite serious. Although, Jackson wouldn’t think he was funny. Jackson turned and went back into the room, following the command, he came back out fully clothed with a pair of nice dark blue jeans on and pair of black combat boots. “I think I’m a little underdressed,” Ethan commented.

“Don’t worry. No one is going to be looking at your shirt. You look perfectly fine,” Danny reassured him as he picked up his coat, tossing Jackson his.

Jackson caught his jacket as he walked by Ethan, “Well, he may not be… feel free to take it off though if you want. Anytime.” Joining his dominant, Jackson crossed his arms, waiting for Ethan… who stood there for a few long seconds questioning what he already knew Jackson meant by that. When he did, Danny locked the door behind him. 

The drive to the restaurant wasn’t too long, even though Ethan was anxious and bouncing his knees like crazy. It was like he hadn’t been around the scene in a while, and he hadn’t. He took some time off after a bad experience the last time. 

Pulling up at the restaurant, Danny removed the key from the ignition and got out of the car, glancing at Jackson as he got out before giving an encouraging look to Ethan. Together, they all went inside, where the waitress guided them to their reserved table in the back -- a private room in fact.

When they were seated, Danny struck a conversation against the silence they’d had since they left the apartment. “So, Ethan, how did you get into the scene?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen you at the club before, and since it’s the only one around here, I think I would have,” Jackson chimed in.

Danny raised a brow at him, “That’s because you know you’re supposed to only be watching me. Don’t makes assumptions, Jackson. It’s impolite.”

With that look, Jackson just ducked his head and muttered, “Yes, Sir.”

Ethan kinda smiled at the look Jackson made. His expression was half annoyed and half submitting. The boy imagined that Jackson submitting would never look any more submissive than that. “It’s fine. No, I’ve never been to the club. I found a site online that connected me to some people around here, although that didn’t end too kindly.”

Both Jackson and Danny realized what he meant, and neither of them liked the sound of that either. With a glance towards each other, they both looked at Ethan. With Danny taking Ethan’s hand, he made a reassuring expression. “Ethan, whatever happened in the past, we won’t let that happen again. You can trust us.”

Ethan knew that already, because he could tell from the moment he met them that they were different.

Dinner went well, they ate and talked. Got to know each other a little better. Ethan seemed his would fit in fine, socially at least. They’d see about the other side of their relationship later. When it was time to leave and they left for the car, Danny was about to get in when he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. The alert on his phone mentioned a new live video from @wolfdemon. “Holy shit…”

“Ethan, what is it?,” Danny asked, concerned.

“J-Just get in the car! Now!”

Jackson furrowed his brows at Ethan’s sudden anxiousness, more so than before. It’s different this time, and he knew it. Danny knew it was odd, but he motioned for Jackson to get in the car, just as Ethan did as well. Turning around in the seat, both Jackson and Danny glance at the frightened looking boy. “Ethan, what’s going on?”

Handing Danny the phone, the boy tried not to look so worried. “It’s happening again, what happened to me… It’s somebody I know.”

Turning back to the front quickly, the dominant froze for a split second when he saw the video, but then he quickly prepared to leave. “Alright, Ethan. Stay calm. Can you tell me where to go?”

“And who’s doing this?,” Jackson added, as it was a good question.

“Deucalion… I know exactly where he lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first published work on archive of our own. Hope you like it! Would love to hear any feedback you have. For the record, Teen Wolf is my favorite show ever and Sterek is my OTP. Sarcasm is my specialty and books are my obsession.


End file.
